Conventional vehicles, including medium and heavy duty trucks, employ a number of different propulsion mechanisms to propel the vehicle. In the past, the most popular propulsion mechanism for such vehicles was the internal combustion piston engine of the compression ignition type (e.g., diesel engines). This was mainly due to its performance ratings in categories such as torque production, fuel economy, and reliability, among others.
The increasing demand to improve fuel economy, eliminate emissions, and reduce noise levels has driven the automotive market to develop a variety of new propulsion mechanisms. As an alternative to the traditional internal combustion piston engine powertrain, the industry has developed a hybrid electric system powered by an electric traction motor(s) and an internal combustion piston engine. During varying driving conditions, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) will alternate between the separate power sources, depending on the most efficient manner of operation of each source.
The trucking industry is continually looking for new propulsion mechanisms. Recently, several companies in the trucking industry are contemplating the use of gas turbine engines for over-the-road trucks or the like. In fact, the Leyland trucking company in the late 1960's and early 1970's employed a gas turbine engine as the prime mover in at least one of their trucks. By the late 1970's, other companies were exploring the possibility of employing gas turbine engines as prime movers. One such company was Mack Trucks, which experimented with gas turbine engines, in the concept vehicle WS760LST Gas Turbine Truck. This truck was constructed on the basis of a serial cabover model WA CruiseLiner, but was equipped with a gas turbine model GT601 with power of approximately 550 hp.
With the advent of employing turbine engines in medium and heavy trucks, a turbine starter is needed. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to such turbine starters and others.